


Locked Out of Heaven

by jaechanwin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, College AU, College Student Ten, Jaehyun is horny, M/M, RA Jaehyun, Sex, Smut, Ten likes facials, ten is a dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 20:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19583098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Ten is really dumb but he gets rewarded for it.





	Locked Out of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Ten gets locked out of his dorm room wearing nothing but a towel. Worst, he can't afford to pay the fee to unlock the door - luckily, Jaehyun, the RA, offers an alternative payment method.

So Ten is not that bright.

This much he is aware of. But he didn’t think he was this dumb. Dumb enough to get himself locked out of his dorm. Wearing nothing but a towel. He had taken a late night shower in the public bath house because the water in his dorm doesn’t get hot.

He thought the doors would still be open when he came back but apparently he took longer than normal and so it was locked. He looked up at the RA. He was a middle aged man with no hair and he hated Ten. “Mr Lee I don’t have enough for the fee please.” He says but the man just smirks and shrugs.

”It’s not my shift anymore. And Jaehyun definitely won’t let you in for free.” The man says as Jaehyun walks up. He stretches before walking away and Ten debates on making a run into the open door but he know that he’s not that fast and Jaehyun was scary to be honest.

”Maybe you should stop coming bath this late at night little one.” Jaehyun chuckles standing in front of the door. “Please Jaehyun. I’m naked and cold and broke.” Ten says but Jaehyun shrugs. “I’m desperate. I’ll do anything.” Ten says and Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at that.

”Anything?” He asks and Ten nods rapidly. “Yes anything.” He says. “Suck my dick.” Jaehyun says. Ten fumbles. “W-Wait really?” Ten asks and Jaehyun shrugs. “I can’t let you in for free so either suck My dick or pay me twenty dollars.” Jaehyun says.

Ten bites his lip. He can feel the wind on his ass. “Fine. I’ll do it.” He says. Jaehyun smirks before unlocking the door to the RA office and pulling Ten inside. “You’re really pretty.” Jaehyun comments as he closes the blinds. 

Ten blushes at the comment. “You’re really hot too.” He replies. Jaehyun just smirks and leans in to kiss Ten who responds almost immediately. They kiss for a while and grind into each other before Ten drops to his knees nervously.

”Y-You don’t have to do this Ten. I’ll let you in.” Jaehyun says. Ten gives him wide eyes. “Why the change of heart?” He asks. “I don’t know. It doesn’t feel right doing this if the feeling isn’t mutual.” Jaehyun shrugs and he’s painfully hard but he does have a conscience.

”You like me?” Ten asks and Jaehyun shrugs. “I’ve liked you since you were a freshman here and I first saw you struggling to carry all those boxes in.” Jaehyun says. “You’ve liked me for four years?” Ten asks eyes wide and again Jaehyun shrugs. “At first I just liked your dancing and I thought you were cute but then it got worse.” Jaehyun says.

Ten still looks shocked. Jaehyun grabs his keys and unlocks the dorm door and Ten bites his lip. “Want to come to my room?” Ten asks. “I don’t want your pity Ten.” Jaehyun says. “It’s not pity. I think you’re hot and I always have and since I know you like me now I can do something about it.” Ten says. 

Jaehyun bites his his lip and follows Ten to his room. It’s messy and there are posters on the wall of Troye Sivan and other said and it’s so Ten like that Jaehyun can’t help but snort. Ten doesn’t waste any time as he pulls Jaehyun’s pants off and then his boxers. “Do you know what you’re doing?” Jaehyun asks and Ten just smirks before taking Jaehyun’s cock into his mouth.

Jaehyun gasps and pauses. “W-Wait. At least let me eat you out.” Jaehyun says and Ten’s whole body shudders. “Shit Jae you can’t just say stuff like that.” Ten says. Jaehyun chuckles. “Um how about you lie on the bed and I’ll get on top?” Ten says.

Jaehyun nods and the get into position. Ten goes back to sucking Jaehyun’s cock easily and Jaehyun has to grip the boy by his hips to stop himself from bucking up into Ten’s mouth. Ten actually chokes when Jaehyun slides his tongue into his hole. He didn’t think Jaehyun would actually do it.

Jaehyun is gripping Ten’s ass cheeks so hard to hold them open that Ten is sure it’ll be bruised in the morning. Jaehyun makes good use of his tongue and why hadn’t Ten gotten locked out sooner. “I’m gonna cum if you add another finger.” Ten tells Jaehyun who’s two fingers and a tongue deep inside of Ten’s asshole. 

Jaehyun moans the vibration sending a whole new wave of pleasure through Jaehyun. Jaehyun adds another finger and true to his word Ten cums. Jaehyun isn’t far behind and when he cums Ten manages to get more on his face then what he swallows. “How you feeling?” Jaehyun asks.

”Feel good. Stay here?” Ten asks sleepily after wiping his face with a towel. “I’ll probably get fired but yeah why not.”


End file.
